Cons of Saving the World (MunchingUniverse)
by hghrules
Summary: You know that awkward moment when you suddenly realize that your civilian flatmate and best friend is actually also your arch-nemesis? No? Well. /These/ boys sure do. Superpowers suck. Secret identities suck. Lovey dovey feelings suck. /Evil flatmates suck./
1. 0

**0**

 **It's because I love him.**

That's how it all started.

Every day he would come home all roughed up, looking terrible, looking discouraged and defeated, and I thought: You know what? This has to stop. He doesn't deserve this crap.

So I became a superhero.

I've always kept my powers a secret – I didn't _want_ to be a superhero, not to begin with. When I realized I had the power, I decided then and there that I would never become a hero _or_ a villain. Too much drama for me. Didn't wanna deal with that.

But now that I've got a reason – protecting _him_ from whatever or whoever hurts him every day – now I am _perfectly fine_ with being a superhero.

And, since I never broadcasted the fact that I had superpowers, everyone thinks I'm one of the people who just doesn't have powers – which is just as normal as having them. So I may be one of the only superpeople with half a chance at keeping up a secret identity – and, as I hoped, that _has_ eliminated a lot of the drama you hear about in school.

On the other hand, it's created some drama of its own.


	2. 0-5

**0.5**

 **It's because I wanted to make her proud.**

That's how it began.

She was never proud of me, no matter what I did. I got extremely good grades – it wasn't enough, because that one kid had gotten a bonus point on the test and ended up with 10 _1_ %. I made friends who were good influences on me – it wasn't enough, because apparently _I_ was a _bad_ influence on _them._ I learned to play the violin – it wasn't enough, because how on earth did that make me special? There were plenty of other people who could play the violin half-decently.

But – and, hear me out, now – I can count on _no hands_ the amount of people who have successfully, oh, I don't know, _wiped out the human race._

It may have been extreme, but what did I have to lose?

Not much. I'd drifted far from _most_ of my friends in my endless efforts to make her proud – and, of course, I had planned out how my family (and that one friend), at least, would survive. I had it _all_ figured out. "But who will grow crops and hunt animals? You don't seem like the type to do either of those things." Robots. Specially made by yours truly, and it wasn't even hard, because one of my three Given powers is mechanics. I've got _everything_ figured out.

And so here I am: The world's biggest and most fearsome supervillain, and all to make her proud.

Obviously, I haven't told her yet. I can't tell her until I've proven that I'm better than all the _other_ supervillains. _Way_ better. Not just the most well-known, or the most powerful, but the most _accomplished._

I _will_ make my mother proud.


	3. 1

_WHOOP WHOOP MIUNCHOINGUNIOVERSE KSLAJDF SSORRY GUYS ALLLLLSO I SOOOOORTA KINDA JACKED UP THE PERSONALITIES I DESCRIBED ON WATTPAD BUT DANG IT THIS IS FUN AND IVE WRITTEN LIKE HALF THE BOOK ALREADY SO SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT PLEASE XD_

 _ANYWAYS, EN-JUH-HOY THE CHAPTER, MY BE-AY-YOO-TI-FUL RULERS!_

 **Cons of Saving the World** **  
1  
JASON**

"Quick, someone call Visor!"

"Way ahead of you!" I laugh, zooming over their heads. "I heard you guys were having some trouble?"

"It's _him!"_

 _Him._ AnTy, then. I don't know exactly how it happened, but somehow he became my arch nemesis not too long ago. It's just that he was _always there_ when I went out looking to protect Tyler, _always waiting_ , and I was so certain Tyler would be hurt by him if I didn't do something.

I guess _that's_ how it happened, then.

But then it kind of escalated after we realized I was actually strong enough to defeat him - something not many heroes in this city could do. He quickly made it his life's goal to "put me out of business," and I quickly made it _my_ life's goal to _stay alive._ Superhero drama, I swear.

"Where is he?" I ask, hovering above the scared citizens and looking out through my orange-tinted visor.

"He's in the Hero Complex! He's gonna blow it up or something, please, my sister's in there! She just became a member of the complex yesterday!"

See, this is why I didn't join the Complex. The heroes are like sitting ducks in that place - and, anyways, I don't wanna live with those morons, I wanna live with _Tyler._ Like I do now.

Pretty good setup, if you ask me.

"I'll get her out safely," I ensure the citizen. "I'll get them _all_ out safely."

The citizens can't manage to cheer preemptively this time; they're too nervous. So, without another word, I wave goodbye and fly into one of the open windows of the Complex.

"AnTy!" I boom, thanking the almighty Notch for a lovely thing called a "voice modulator." It makes me sound less innocent, more intimidating. "I _know_ you didn't come here looking for anyone but me."

AnTy crashes through a wall, bearing his signature metal glove. It's incredibly heavy, and he wears it on his right hand - by some miracle, he's able to move it quickly and powerfully enough to cast some pretty lethal blows.

He narrows his eyes. "Did you just now get here?"

I smirk. "Sure did. _I don't live here,_ stupid."

"What does it matter?" AnTy asks, shrugging as two of his robots follow him into this room. My mind focuses in on his eyes darting to the left, his hand tapping against his thigh, his smirk wavering. Flash: FALSE. "I can still kill you _and_ half this city's heroes, all in one go."

"You think so?" I ask, reaching up to switch on the heat vision in my visor. It quickly reveals that there are, _at most,_ ten robots in this building.

 _Easy._

"I do," AnTy answers.

"And I _don't,"_ I snort, and then I fling my Disc toward him, and the blue, Frisbee-like weapon lodges itself in one of the robot's heads when it misses its actual target.

"It isn't that easy to defeat me," AnTy scoffs, readjusting the red mask that goes around his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. "Roobootz, attack!"

His two robots - one with my Disc still lodged in his head and causing him to walk stiffly and awkwardly - trudge toward me, and the almost broken one fires lasers while the fully working one swings a mechanical fist at me.

I jump over the punch, which is made possible only by the fact that I can fly, and then hit the ground to avoid the sporadically moving lasers. Then I jump up again, yank my Disc out of the robot's head, and slam it into-

The wall where AnTy used to be. The little nugget dodged my blow just in time.

"Try harder!" AnTy sing-songs, grinning at me before leaping up through the ceiling, and I curse under my breath and then fly up after him, using the holes he made for easy access.

"No problem!" I respond, flinging my Disc at a line of robots as we pass them. The Disc slices through all three of the robots and then ricochets off a titanium-based training dummy, and I laugh and catch it with my highly padded gloves before zipping up further after AnTy.

"Come and get me," he taunts me, hanging from the jagged edge of a hole he created in the ceiling of one of the Complex floors.

Meanwhile, various heroes are also hanging from jagged pieces of walls and ceilings, only they seem far more terrified. A few of them try to blast AnTy with fire or ice, but, of course, his armor guards against that. His armor seems to guard against _everything_ except my Disc.

"You know, you're getting pretty annoying," AnTy spits at the dangling heroes, and then he pulls three tiny grey orbs out of his pocket. The three orbs immediately expand and then fly at the heroes, trapping almost all of them in three large nets, and they scream as they fall.

"Oh, that was low," I growl at AnTy, but I turn my head and dive down to save the heroes anyways. Some of them can fly, so they're struggling to keep their nets afloat, and I yell at them all to prepare to either fly or be flown.

Then I throw my Disc across the tops of each net, making huge holes for everyone to fly out of, and I zip around catching those who weren't already caught. Luckily, everyone manages to land safely, and I sigh in relief before remembering AnTy.

I look up, but he's on the roof of the terribly tell complex now, apparently realizing that he's lost and that all he can do now is escape. "See you later, Visor!" he cackles, his voice faint because of the distance, and then he jumps into the air, likely planning to building-hop all the way back to wherever his "lair" is-

I scrunch up my nose beneath my visor and then fling my Disc at AnTy, and, despite the fact that there is at least fifty meters between us at this point, my Disc skims his side.

AnTy cries out and begins falling mid-jump, and my eyes go wide. Without even taking time to think, I rush forward and fly up to catch him before he can hit the ground, because, no, I don't want anyone to die.

"Agh, w-why can that s-stupid Frisbee of yours always get through my armor?" AnTy groans, and I shrug as I lower us to the ground.

"Ready for jail?"

"Hardly," he sneers, though it looks pained, and then one of his tiny orb bots zooms out of his pocket and entraps me in a small net as AnTy scrambles away. "Maybe later."

I yell out in frustration, properly trapped since my Disc is half way across the city by now, and AnTy salutes me and jumps away.

"Hey, man, you did good," one of the escaped heroes assures me, cutting the net open with a knife. "Nice throw."

"Thanks," I sigh.

"You'll get him someday," another hero says encouragingly, smiling kindly at me.

"Yeah." I glance down at my watch and realize it's just about time for the Big Bang Theory to come on. "Later."


	4. 1-5

**CSW**

 **1.5** **  
** **LATER THAT DAY  
TYLER**

Diamond. My armor has a layer of _diamond,_ dang it. Did that jerkwad seriously make his Frisbee out of diamond? Why would he even do that!? Where would he even _get_ diamond? It's crazy rare.

I grumble to myself as I limp through the front door of our apartment (but thank Notch this place has an elevator), and then I moan when I realize I left my key inside when I ran out early this morning to set up my Roobootz in the Complex. Notch, why did I even think Visor would be there? I mean, I guess I just assumed. But, like, he never even implied that he was in any way associated with them, so... ugh.

See, this is one of those things that makes Mother _not_ proud.

Agh, and now Jason is gonna come home and find me bleeding all over the entrance to our apartment, and- why is he even out? Wait - he isn't.

Dang it.

"Jason!" I call (annoyingly weakly) as I bang my fists against the wooden door. "Open up, dude!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Jason laughs, bounding up the stairs. "You forget your key?"

"Yeah. Why were you out?"

"Uh, I went looking for you-" His eyes widen. "Are you _bleeding?_ Tyler, oh my Notch!"

"Calm down, it's just a little scrape. I ran into this scrap of metal that was sticking out of the unfinished building next to the bakery-"

Jason pauses for half a second, but then his eyes go even wider. "Oh my Notch, _Tyler!_ What if you get Tetanus or something!?"

"You know, now that I think about it, the metal was pretty clean, ah-! J-Jason, stop!"

He rolls his eyes. "Hush, I'm checking how deep it is."

"Okay, well- could we at least do this _inside?"_

"O-Oh, yeah! Duh," Jason laughs, unlocking the door and then helping me through (despite my insistence that I can, indeed, walk on my own). "Sit down on the couch."

"Dude, it's a white couch."

"I think blood stains are in now."

"Notch, you're ridiculous, Jay."

He giggles and then walks over to join me on the couch. "Okay, I've got a bandage and some peroxide so we can make sure you don't get Tetanus-"

"-I won't get Tetanus-"

"-and all that. So, lift up your shirt...?"

"Yeah, whatever," I huff, attempting to tug my shirt off, but I quickly find that raising my arms hurts a _lot._

"Stop, Ty, oh Notch," Jason breathes, putting his hand on my arm. "Uh, you know what? I'll just do it for you."

"Just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"Sure," he scoffs, but his cheeks are pink. Notch, this boy is innocent. "Okay, just- lift your arms _a little bit,_ and, um, try not to stretch out your torso-"

"Owgh," I hiss.

"Owgh?"

"Shut up, it hurt!"

"So you said 'owgh.'"

"Owgh, it still hurts. Kiss it better?"

Jason blushes again, signaling that I've won our tiny battle. "Whatever, just- hang tight, okay? I'll have it off soon."

I make displeased noises for the entirety of the time that it takes Jason to get my shirt off (it'd be impressive if we were going for dragged out foreplay, but we're not), and Jason sighs in relief when he finally finishes. "O-Okay. That's over with." He looks down at the gash in my side and gags, quickly looking away. "O-Okay! Great, okay. Uh, let's just clean this up real quick."

"I can do that, Jay," I say, taking pity on the poor boy. "It won't be that bad once it's cleaned - I think it was a pretty clear cut."

"I-If you insist," Jason squeaks, thrusting the washcloth at me.

I try not to smile as I take it from him, and then I get to work dabbing at the blood around the cut. I'll admit, it hurts like the Nether, and I know Jason would be gentler than a friggin' hummingbird, but I don't want my friend getting nightmares because I wasn't able to dodge a stupid Frisbee.

"Done," I finally gasp out, gritting my teeth afterward, and Jason smiles apologetically at me before throwing the washcloth all the way across the room and taking out the peroxide.

"Don't you dare just pour that crap on me," I say warningly.

Jason puts his hands up in a defensive position. "Calm down, I'm gonna dab it with the _clean_ washcloth."

"You got two?"

"I got five," he admits sheepishly, and I laugh but then wince when it hurts my torso. "Okay, I'm starting. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I mumble, grinding my teeth together. "Go ahead."

I groan in pain when the peroxide makes contact, but I force a smile when Jason looks up at me in concern. Finally, after a lot of wincing and fake smiling, he finishes, and then he bandages me up, wrapping the bandages as gently and carefully as though he were wrapping a porcelain doll.

"All done," he sighs.

"White couch? What white couch? I'm not seeing it," I joke.

"Yeah, let's not sit there anymore tonight," Jason laughs awkwardly. "Wanna binge-watch in my room tonight since the couch is out of business?"

"Oh, you just wanted to get me into your bed."

"S-Shut _up,_ Tyler," Jason mumbles, and I laugh.

"Sorry. Uh- mind helping me to your bedroom?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

Jason, being the absolute angel that he is, practically _carries_ me to his bedroom. Then he and I fall back onto his galaxy-themed bedsheets, and he laughs as he jumps back up to grab the TV remote.

"You think we missed any of it?" he asks, bouncing back on the bed again and then chuckling apologetically when I wince.

I glance down at my watch. "Nah. We're just in time for the marathon."

"Eep, I can't wait!" he squeals, flicking through channels to get to the one we need. "D'ya think Sheldon and Amy will-"

My watch starts beeping incessantly, and I groan. Now? Seriously? Man, I _just_ got back from a fight. "What's that for?" Jason asks curiously, muting the television and tilting his head.

You know what? Screw it. I said I'd marathon BBT with Jay today, so I'm gonna marathon BBT with Jay today, dang it. My roobootz can exercise their patience.

"Nothing. Just an alarm I set by accident," I laugh, and Jason pauses for half a terrifying moment before grinning and nodding his head understandingly. "Quick, unmute the TV! It's starting!"

* * *

"In other news, a warehouse full of robots suspected to belong to the super villain AnTy was discovered today along the edge of the city," the newsman says when Jason starts flicking through channels to entertain himself during a commercial. His eyebrows shoot up when he hears this bit of information, and he puts the remote down.

"Woah, look at that, Ty! Looks like your namesake is having some trouble."

I roll my eyes. "He isn't my namesake. But, yeah, it's weird that he didn't do anything to, like, stop the heroes from finding it." Real weird. Real _stupid._

I glance over at Jason, who is still smiling widely as he flicks back to the Big Bang theory.

Dang. It was worth it.


End file.
